


Your Cheese is Wrong

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rest Stop Shenanigans, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Road-trip shenanigans with Boyfriend!Jackson.





	Your Cheese is Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari

The stars were more visible the farther they got out of the city. All of the small specks of light against the black canvas was truly breathtaking. On the open road, there was more solitude and the trees bordering the cement highway seemed to provide shelter from any danger that would pose a threat. Everything out here was serene. Well, almost everything…

The cool night air whipped around the car. At the speed the vehicle was going, the open window was creating a vacuum and the noise was deafening.

“Jackson, would you please roll up the window?” He complied with a pout.

A few minutes passed in silence and then he was fiddling with the radio. (Y/n) smacked his hand away after the fourth channel change. He looked over at her.

“Can we switch?” Jackson begged, batting his lashes.

She glanced sideways at him. He had leaned his seat back pretty far and was constantly bouncing his leg up and down. She averted her gaze back to the road as she rolled her eyes.

“I’m not letting you drive.”

“Why not?”

“Because five-year-olds aren’t supposed to operate a moving vehicle.”

He mocked offense, “I am a grown man.”

“You call yourself ‘Wang puppy.’ A puppy is neither grown nor a man.”

“But I’m cute,” Jackson laughed.

“I thought you were ‘Wild and Sexy?’”

“That too.”

She snorted in disbelief.

“Ok, but seriously, can I drive?” he pleaded.

“Ok, but seriously, no.”

“(Y/n),” he whined.

He huffed when she didn’t answer. He brooded in silence for a few seconds before he began messing with the seat. Jackson sat forward, pulling the lever, and the seat came flying up, smacking him in the back.

“Jackson, you’re going to break it.”

“No I’m not—” He yelped when the back fell from under him suddenly.

(Y/n) sighed as she maneuvered the car off the highway. As soon as they pulled into the rest stop, Jackson sprang out of the car. He screamed “freedom!” as he ran around and the girl chuckled. She undid her seatbelt and sat in the car a moment longer to watch her boyfriend’s shenanigans.

She thought back to how they had planned this trip. Jackson had come over to her place all excited about a hiatus GOT7 was taking from promotions and had practically begged for the two of them to take a trip. He had raced into the bedroom and pulled her suitcase out to throw her clothes in the minute after she murmured “yes.” Giggling, she’d followed him. When she had hugged him from behind, he had picked her up and spun her around, cheering the whole time. She’d worried about everything because it had been pretty last minute, but she was glad they had done this. Aside from the hours driving with a child riding shotgun.

A bang shocked her out of her thoughts and she screamed. Jackson stood with both hands pressed up against the window, laughing hysterically.

“What is wrong with you!?” (Y/n) screeched.

He couldn’t speak for a few minutes as he was doubled over. He was almost to the point of tears.

She pushed him back with the door as she got out and proceeded to march up to the rest stop, chuckling softly as she entered. She walked past a few stragglers in the open area beside the entrance and toward the vending machines in the back. Gliding over the tiles, she stopped to buy a drink, mulling over her options as arms slipped around her waist and a chest pressed up against her back.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Jackson whispered, swaying gently as (Y/n) relaxed in his hold, “I didn’t mean to scare you that much.”

She hummed softly in response.

They stayed like that a minute more before the girl murmured, “Jackson, I love you, but let me go so I can get my drink.”

“Why? We should just stay right here. Besides, there’s food in the car.”

She shifted around in his grip to face him, looking up to meet his eyes as she raised an eyebrow, “Did I say food?”

He opened his mouth to respond, but she spoke again before he could.

“No, I said drink. Thank you very much.” She reached up and patted his cheek before breaking out of his hold. He gaped at her for a moment before coming back to his senses and trotting after her to a machine a few feet down.

“You should buy me something, (Y/n).”

“Do I look like a sugar daddy to you?”

“Yes.”

She slowly turned her head to look at Jackson. He, in turn, grinned widely at her. She rolled her eyes and made a point of taking out only enough money for her drink. He watched as she made her purchase, leaned up against the machine, smirked and took a swig. Jackson waited until she was done taking a sip before he swiped the bottle and practically chugged it. He’d only swallowed a few mouthfuls of the liquid before holding it over her head as she began to jump in an attempt to take back what was rightfully hers. She gave up after a few tries and instead started to smack him to make him drop it.

“Ow! What the heck? I thought you loved me?” Jackson whined after receiving a particularly hard blow to the shoulder. She laughed as he moved to return the stolen drink quickly.

(Y/n) took his peace offering with a curtsey before moving back to the entrance of the rest stop. Throwing back what was left of the drink, she tossed it into the nearest trash can.

Jackson jogged along beside her as she briskly walked out into the parking lot. When he was close enough, he swung an arm over her shoulder. He cooed about how cute she was and only let up once they reached the car. Squeezing her shoulder, he smiled at her before immediately trying to get into the driver’s seat.

“Jackson, what did I tell you? You’re not driving!” (Y/n) shrieked, laughter creeping into her voice.

She tried to wrestle him away from the door but the attempt proved to be in vain fairly quickly. He was much stronger than her and when she jumped on his back, he simply held her legs in place, giving her a piggyback ride. Jackson didn’t try to shake her off; he began to run around with her on his back, laughing the whole time.

“Jackson! You’re going to make me sick!” yelled (Y/n), though he could tell she was joking.

Eventually, he put her down, placing her on the hood of the car. He took a couple steps back and made a show of how desperately he needed air after that fiasco, even if moments ago while he was running his breathing hadn’t been particularly shallow. Jackson began walking toward the driver side again. He motioned for her to stay still when she attempted to come after him again before opening the door to the backseat instead. He pulled a blanket out and the cooler that resided behind the passenger seat. Jackson thought for a second that it was lucky he hadn’t broken the container during his antics with the seat.

He took the loot back to the front of the car and threw the blanket over (Y/n)’s head.

“Thanks,” came her muffled reply that was accompanied by an eye roll he couldn’t see.

Pulling the blanket off her head, she put it over her legs before letting out a huff and trying to fix her hair. Jackson, however, just reached over and tousled her hair the second after she felt it was back in place.

“Looks cuter that way,” he said with a shrug. He proceeded to climb onto the car with her and leaned back against the windshield after putting the cooler in between them.

(Y/n) dangled her legs and listened to the vehicles roar by on the highway. It surprised her how many people still seemed to be awake at this hour since it was well past midnight and she figured all the sane people would be asleep. Although her and Jackson being awake at this hour on his days off were rare too since the majority of his free hours were generally spent curled up in bed, catching up on sleep.

“Do you know any of the constellations?”

(Y/n) looked up at the sky. She shook her head after a moment.

“Me neither.”

“Well, stargazing as a couple is something we can cross off the list of ‘types of dates we should do’ I guess,” the girl said with a chuckle, neck still craned up to look at the stars.

Jackson began rummaging through the cooler and (Y/n) turned around to look at him just as he was about to throw a sandwich at the back of her head. She blinked with a deadpan expression and he slowly hid the food behind his back. She watched as he tried to act innocent, even going so far as to attempt cute, which made her want to laugh and gag at the same time.

She held her hand out and Jackson paused his actions to put the sandwich in her grasp. (Y/n) turned her back to him as she pulled the saran wrap off the bread and took a bite.

“I’m cute and you know it.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Your face is wrong.”

“Your cheese is wrong.” (Y/n) proceeded to take the slice of cheese off the sandwich and dangle it in front of Jackson who eyed her suspiciously. At this point, he had also begun eating food from the cooler and was wary of the war that he sensed was about to begin.

“What are you planning on doing with that?”

She smirked.

Jackson bolted off the car.

The game had begun.

Both sides taunted each other before they both began flinging pieces of cheese, bread, lettuce and all other pieces of food available at each other. Occasionally, they would go back to the car to reload on ammo.

(Y/n) chased Jackson around for a while before he turned the tables by going missing and took the upper hand by jumping out from behind a bush where he had been hiding. The poor girl nearly had a heart attack and the poor boy nearly got his nose broken from the punch she threw, which had missed his face by less than a centimeter.

He wasn’t even phased though and took the opportunity to throw a piece of tomato at her, which she dodged.

They continued on like that until (Y/n) called her surrender because of her lack of food; she wasn’t fond of the thought of continuing on with no defense. Jackson agreed for the price of a kiss, which she “begrudgingly” gave him. He laughed and did a victory dance before (Y/n) put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He paused, looking back at her in confusion, and then watched as she pulled off a slice of cheese that had stuck to the butt of his pants.

She was practically howling with laughter and he yelled at her in an attempt to cover his embarrassment.

(Y/n) wiped tears from her eyes before suggesting that they clean up in any way that they could, which included both of them putting the cooler and blanket back and grabbing a clean set of clothes and other sanitary items from the trunk.

They walked side by side back to the rest stop, the girl suppressing her giggles the entire time. Jackson was uncharacteristically quiet until they were inside.

(Y/n) moved to the women’s restroom and Jackson trailed behind. She was about to enter but turned around and blocked him from the doorway.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m changing in the bathroom, where else? Did you expect me to strip in the entrance?”

She looked incredulously at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I expect you to change in the men’s restroom.”

“But no one’s even here! And this place is creepy. Plus, I have to protect you,” he grinned widely at her. “Also I want to see what the girl’s room looks like.” The last part was mumbled.

She still heard him, though, and proceeded to smack his arm.

“No” was her plain and simple answer.

“No one’s even gonna know!”

“No.”

“Please.

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

And then Jackson whined. It wasn’t the normal two second of ‘pity me’ that he usually gave but a noise that was continuous and drawn out and made him have to pause to breathe.

She sighed and relented, stepping to the side to let him pass, which he did, eagerly.

Even from the doorway, where she stood contemplating her sanity, she could hear his exclamations of amazement. (Y/n) rolled her eyes, drew in a deep breath and walked inside.

She half expected to see him standing on the counters or dangling over the side of one of the stalls. Instead, he was pacing along the row and examining both the stalls and the lineup of sinks. He turned to face her.

“It’s nice in here.”

“Nicer than the other one?”

“Yeah. There’s not a whole lot more, but it just gives off a different vibe.”

“What kind of vibe do you usually get from bathrooms?”

He ignored her and continued to look around.

“I expected something fancier for some reason.”

“Sometimes there are couches.”

“Wait, what?” Jackson turned to face (Y/N). “Couches? Like furniture, you sit on?”

“That would typically be how a person would describe a couch, yes.”

“Why?”

“Have you see the lines for the women’s bathroom? Maybe someone thought it would be easier to hold in your pee while sitting on a couch.” They both laughed at the thought.

“Ok, now another question,” Jackson said looking over at the toilets, “why are those walls so short…”

“Beats me.”

They looked at each other for a moment. (Y/n) shook her head and went into the stall closest to the door and glared at Jackson when he tried to get into the one next to her. She pointed a finger to the other end.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“I wasn’t go—”

“I don’t care.”

He hung his head and walked to the other side of the room. Even on opposites ends, (Y/n) still turned around, just in case.

She changed quickly and walked out of the stall. Jackson had been standing there for a minute already and was messing with his hair in the mirror after dressing.

“You take too long,” he murmured. The noise echoed off the tile.

She leaned up against him and hummed softly in agreement. Her eyes fluttered closed as exhaustion began to sink in. He looked at her for a moment and then picked her up and put her on the counter. Her fingers curled around the edge as she leaned back, narrowly missing the soap dispenser. Feet dangling, she left enough room for him to stand between her legs, which he did without missing a beat. He watched (Y/n)’s face relax and brought up a hand to stroke her cheek.

Jackson gazed at her a moment more and then turned on the faucet. When the water was warm he ran his hands through the stream and then used his fingers to try and comb out some of the excess food in (Y/n)’s hair.

She sighed in contentment as he did this and made no effort to stop his ministrations. Jackson continued on and when there was no trace of their fight left, he stopped the water. Then it was quiet. No sounds were exchanged between them, and no one was around to come to break the silence. Not that it wasn’t comfortable.

Eventually, Jackson reached forward and pulled (Y/n) into his arms. She groaned but wrapped her arms around his neck nonetheless. With a little more coaxing, she hooked her legs around his waist. As he picked her up, (Y/n) lowered her head to rest in the nape of his neck.

Jackson maneuvered them out of the restroom, through the rest stop and out into the cool night air. He felt (Y/n) shiver against him and he picked up his pace. Managing to get passenger door open, he placed her on the seat and buckled her in.

He tried to be as quiet as he could when he shut the door. However, when he entered on the driver’s side, she stirred. It was a moment before Jackson realized (Y/n)’d never woke and he exhaled in relief before reaching into the backseat and grabbing the blanket. He wrapped her up snugly and then buckled himself in.

Jackson paused and looked out at the sky. He took a moment for himself, thinking about how he’d gotten to this point in his life and how lucky he was.

Honestly, he half expected to be scared out of his stupor because of karma, but when he looked over (Y/n) was still sleeping as quietly as before. He smiled.

He started the car and drove away.


End file.
